


Mother's Day

by lightblue_Nymphadora



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblue_Nymphadora/pseuds/lightblue_Nymphadora
Summary: Peter visits a few of the women in his life for Mother's Day. 5 years post-Endgame.





	Mother's Day

It had taken about two months of cooking practice with MJ, but Peter was doing okay this morning. He could cook, sure, Aunt May had made sure he’d learned some recipes. But this was a lot harder than most of the things he was good at. Shuri had hologrammed in from Wakanda to supervise (read: tease him) this morning, but he’d done all the work himself. 

Aunt May stopped in her tracks when she came into the kitchen. She was used to having breakfast with Peter, but she was not expecting steak and eggs benedict with freshly squeezed orange juice. She teared up a little as Peter approached her with a bouquet of tulips. 

“Happy Mother’s Day,” he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you,” she said, sitting down to the table. “This...this looks amazing!”

“I hope it’s good. MJ and I have been practicing for weeks.”

May paused, about to take a sip of juice. “Wait...so, all those times I walked in on the two of you looking suspicious - like I had almost caught you up to something…”

“Cooking practice,” Peter confirmed.

May cackled. “So, you sat through The Talk from me just to keep this breakfast a surprise?”

“Sure did!”

May just shook her head.  
*

He did this every year. Breakfast with May, then swinging through the city to deliver Mother’s Day cards to the rest of the moms he’d adopted along the way. Agent Hill always made him track her down, enjoying leaving clues for him halfway around New York. He stayed for lunch with Pepper and Morgan, before swinging over to the new Avengers HQ. 

The gardens were full of butterflies as he wandered through them. The place he was looking for was secluded in the middle of the hedge maze. Natasha’s memorial was small and simple, but beautiful. The fountain had roses around it, with the inscription “Whatever It Takes,” around the bottom.   
Peter added the smaller bunch of tulips to the memorial and whispered, “Happy Mothers Day,” before heading back to the building. He scanned his hand and headed up to the third floor. There was a lobby there, and a conference room with the Captain Marvel Pager of Doom, as Rhodey called it, there. Normally, he left a Mother’s Day card under the pager each year. The rest knew not to bother them. But as he walked up to the glass doors, his heart sank. 

The cards were gone. 

Peter rushed in, yanking open the cabinets to see if someone had just put them away. The cards weren’t there either. He was about to call Sam - wouldn’t be the first time he’d abused the Captain American direct line - when he heard rustling to his left. 

“Hey Peter Parker. You got something for me?”

He looked over to where Carol was sitting, four years of cards open on the table next to her. Grinning, he ran over to hug her. He’d been okay these past few years, since Tony’s death and the aftermath of the Infinity Stones, but as she grabbed him into a bear hug, he couldn’t help the tears that came. 

“It’s okay,” she said. “Come on, how about you tell me more about this…” she paused, looking down at last year’s card, “MJ, and when I get to meet her.”

“Okay, yeah. Erm...we’re not about to be under attack by anything, are we?” he asked, puzzled by her sudden visitation. 

“No...a little birdy may have hinted that today was special, and I should stop by.”

Peter decided not to speculate as to which little birdy told her. “Happy Mother’s Day,” he said, handing her this year’s card.


End file.
